creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G4T0R4D3xEN3RGY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suicidemouse.avi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Temmington (talk) 15:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin re, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Do you feel like a hero yet? 22:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Please don't add categories that aren't on the Genre Listing. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 14:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Join my wiki? http://eyelessjack.wikia.com/wiki/EyelessJack_Wiki EyelessJackFan24 (talk) 13:23, September 30, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE EDITING Thread:203285 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:15, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my freaking lord.... Dude, you know the story, The Campsite? I wrote it, and that image you added..... That was the camp. It's name is JNW. That story was built off of my time at there... You're freaking me out.... Owner of a Thousand Wiki's! 23:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) On my mail account it said you edited on my page, the reptilian devil. What did you do?Squido99 (talk) 06:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) You seem like a nice guy. Notcreepypasta (talk) 01:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Monstercat's MUST LISTEN In no order 1. Flight - Tristam and Braken 2. Dreams - Rogue 3. We Are One - Pegboard Nerds 4. Seeking the Truth and Homesick - Razihel 5. Another Day - TVDS 6. Dat Voices - Insan3Lik3 7. Disconected - Pegboard Nerds 8. Sweet - IYFEE, Au5, Autric 9. Dance To It - Tut Tut Child 10. Fresh - 23 11. Worlds End - Day One 12. One Minute - Krewella and dotEXE 13. Bumblebee - TVDS 14. Falling Stars - Eminence (SERIOUSLY THIS ONE IS AMAZING) 15. I Remember - Tristam 16. Black Magic - Muzzy and Day One 17. To The Stars - Braken 18. Farewell - Hellberg and TwoThirds (THIS IS ALSO AMAZING) 19. Lights - Rezonate 20. Talent Goes By - Tristam 21. Astrocat - PIXL 22. A Dream - Rundfunk (ALSO AMAZING) 23. Reasons - Project 46 24. Hummingbird - Tut Tut Child 25. Ideekay - Ephixa 26. Airwaves - Noisestorm 27. House - OVERWERK 28. Famous - Archie 29. Jurassic - IYFFE 30. Shives - Matduke 31. Precipiate - AZEDIA 32. Run Away From Me - dotEXE 33. The Phoenix - Rezonate 34. Trance Chords - Ephixa 35. Follow My Heart - Hellberg 36. Back and Forth - Haywyre Marked for Review Marked for Review is a standalone category. In the future, please do not add other categories to a story with the M4R tag. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 14:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Rollback I have granted you rollback rights because I have approved your application. Please use this tool for the greater good of the community. And then a skeleton popped out. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 01:12, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat is running amok Drama is going on, people are acting rude to each other, hurry chat is falling apart already. Thanks Simba. Luigifan100 (talk) 01:39, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I do not see why you deleted the story There is Only Pain Here I was able to make substantial edits to it and thought it was an overall good story. I'd be wiling to do deletion appeal, but I would still like to hear your reasoning? Did I miss something? Thanks User:BelowXero 15:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC)Reaper of the Ice Creepypasta Deletion Inquiries - Leave Your Complaints Here Why did you delete my creepypasta CreepypastaMaster2026 (talk) 02:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) creepypastaMaster2026 :For reference http://pastebin.com/2hBEmTAh (clearly QS) grammatical (it's/its) numerous misspellings, failure to use apostrophes in contractions, etc. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, October 23, 2014 (UTC) For fuck' sake, did you not read the first sentence? Anything wrong with this... You didn't tell me if there was something wrong with it, you just went straight ahead and deleted it. It's the admins like you, that just delete everything without actually doing what you should be. "There is a difference between being a dick, and giving honest feedback..." - ''ThatCatIsCool ~ThatCatIsCool :This might help. Also this may also help some in explaining why the story was deleted. (Rule 8) Also the misspellings/typos and the forced dialogue of the letter so the subliminal message could be written out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:49, October 24, 2014 (UTC) No... no... Let me guess! Was it because... IT WAS IN CAPS?! HA! That's fucking hilarious! Typical admins, eh? - Admin Logic: Deletes pasta for one (small) VERY SMALL reason. Please, be a human being for once. Bring the pasta back, I'll fix what you didn't like. ~ThatCatIsCool Dear Gator, I worked very hard on my creepypasta "Puppet", and I really want it to be on the site. Can you please tell me what I need to fix so I can post it on here. Thanks. Elias2070 (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, okay. I get the grammatical errors, but I don't think that the 666 was used incorrectly. It meant that guy was the devil. If I fix the grammatical errors, would you please let me post it again. Thanks babe. Elias2070 (talk) Thanks but that 666 thing was kind of like the ending scare. I can't seem to think of something else. Could you help me. Also, I submitted my pasta to WW just in case you were wondering. Elias2070 (talk) Why did you delite my Pasta? Just passing through Have a happy day and remember to be all smiles! From your buddy, --Muchacha (talk) 00:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Gah! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Apologies, sir. I will not do it again. ~SirLenny m4r I didn't add that category to my pasta, it was there after I added the others. ReddElite (talk) 20:36, October 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Jorden43 (talk) 13:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC)Thanks for editing my story!''' ;) You shouldn't have done that...